Oblivious Either Way
by Jazzimon
Summary: Phineas has always been unaware of Isabella's feelings for him, but has she been just as unaware of his? Find out what goes through the red head's mind as we read the drabbles of Phineas's hints to Isabella. rated to be safe. I also take requests on this one.
1. Prologue

**Oblivious Either Way PROLOGUE  
**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

This is a bunch of drabbles on how Phineas feels about Isabella.

I mean, what if Isabella is just as oblivious of Phineas's feelings as he is to her.

That would be interesting ;).

By the way, I would also like to take this opportunity to advertize my other fanfics I've typed so far.

If you don't like advertizements, then you don't have to read them.

1. A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul: an action-packed trilogy-like fanfic that was my very first. Also contains Phinbella too.

2. Phineas and Ferbula: My second fanfic ever typed and my first to be holiday themed. A humorous and cute Halloween special to enjoy the occasion. May have spelling errors, so ignore those.

3. The Search For Phin: a moody, hurt/comfort fanfic that could make you cry :'( , but will be heartwarming at the end.

This is all I have right now, but I will probably mention future fanfics as I update.

Well, enjoy my FLUFFY PHINBELLA!


	2. REQUESTS NEEDED PLEASE!

**I want to apologize for taking so long in creating drabbles for this collection. **

**I'm just so busy with my other stories and I can't seem to think of any ideas.**

**So I'll accept some requests you have and make them into drabbles if you wish.  
**

**But if I don't use your idea, then please don't take any offense. I might think it just wouldn't fit with my collection or I might have trouble typing it.  
**

**Please read the rules below on what NOT  to request due to specific or other reasons.**

**1. NO sexual activity. I consider the well being of the children's minds**

**2. NO adult versions or ideas where the two are already together as a couple. This is meant to be _hints _and ONLY hints of there future, so please keep it in the present  
**

**3. NO requests for Isabella's hints for Phineas. as said in the summary, this is dedicated to Phineas's hints to Isabella.  
**

**4. And NO other pairings that consist of homosexual or lesbian activity shall be added to the drabbles. I have nothing against homo people, but I just can't imagine any of them doing that stuff. So try to keep it boy and girl if you can (such as Ferbnessa, cause I like that pairing too).  
**

**Well, that's all the rules I got to say for now.  
**

**And if I choose your idea, I will make sure to give you your credit.  
**

**So Please send in requests!  
**


	3. You Think I'm Cute?

**You Think I'm Cute?**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I also don't own the idea. The credit goes to _iheartphinabella05._

The drabble takes place in "Meapless in Seattle"

Well, enjoy!

* * *

The gang was on a cute alien planet, the others fighting the evil alien Mitch while Phineas is in a cute trance. Then, Isabella came over to Phineas and tries to snap him out of it. "Come on Phineas! Snap out of it!" Isabella said, hoping for him to wake up from the trance. "Meap is down! He's been-out cuted! What are we going to do?! Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, whipping and fixing her hair cutely.

After a moment of staring, Phineas's pupils finally shrank back into their normal sizes. "I-Isabella" Phineas said, finally out of his trance. "Wait a minute!" Phineas started. "_Maybe...I can take this chance and finally tell her my feelings_" Phineas thought. "Isabella, we've had a secret cute weapon all this time, you!" "_Alright, what should I say next?_" Phineas asked in thought. "Me?!" Isabella asked in shock. "Don't you see, you can take him! He's only cute on the outside, but your cuteness goes right to your core!" "_Perfect!_" Phineas thought, thinking he said the perfect words.

"So, what you're saying is, you think I'm cute?" Isabella asked. Guess what Phineas did, he panicked. "It's a scientific fact! I had to put an 8000 Ohm resistor in the cute-tracker just to keep you from burning it out!" Phineas explained. Then he was silent and started to toy with the tracker by pressing some sort of buttons and stuff. Isabella saw this. "Close enough, I'm on it" Isabella said flatly, getting up and walking away. "You can do it Isabella! Just be yourself!" Phineas encouraged.

After Isabella swung off the edge, Phineas's mistake finally hit him. "_Dang it! The perfect opportunity was right there and I just blew it!" _Phineas frustratedly think, face-palming himself in the face.

"Hey Mitch!" Phineas heard Isabella shout. Then he peaked over the edge to see what was happening, and he did so right when she did the cutest "whatcha doin" ever. When she did, Phineas's pupils grew bigger than ever before, and his lips made a stupidly ecstatic smile as he gazed at the adorable Isabella. His eyes had heart-shaped highlights and were more relaxed and focused than when he was in the other trance. A satisfied sigh escaped love-struck red head as his cheeks grew hot and pink.

It took a while to realize that Ferb was shaking his shoulder, trying to snap him out of it and bring him down there. Then, out of the love trance. He followed Ferb down there. While they walked, Phineas thought for a moment.

"_If only I told her_" Phineas thought in slight regret for messing up.

* * *

Drabble Done!

Yeah, that's as much as I'll type of this drabble, cause the rest of it isn't really Phinbella related.

By the way, if any of my drabbles have errors in events or spelling, then please ignore that.

Well, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. A Scare to Remember

**A Scare to Remember  
**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

And the idea was...actually both _Tokka who invent BeastlyRavens _and _14AmyChan_! (they both had the same idea)

Well, I hope you enjoy this.

This will also be pretty short too.

By the way, I couldn't find a way to type the actual part where they go through the haunted house with the song and stuff, so I'm just going to skip to the part where Isabella saves the red head.

* * *

As the house was lifting, so was Phineas, as he was inside it. Everyone watched as the house floated farther and farther away, taking the young genius with it. After leaning to far into the wood, it broke off, making Phineas lose his balance and fall. Seeing him fall to his doom, Isabella decided to take action.

"Quick everyone! Sashes!" Isabella commanded. Very soon, the girls worked together to make a trampoline for Phineas to land on. After a moment, Phineas bounced off the trampoline and was caught by Isabella. "Now_ that_ was scary" Isabella said. Phineas was too dazed to respond, partially from almost dying, but also from his position now. He realized that he was being held by not only one of his dearest friends, but who is also his deepest crush.

"Hey, my hiccups are gone!" Isabella remarked. Phineas snapped out of it. After a while, everyone decided to get ice-cream (or whatever they decided to do).

While they were walking, Ferb was beside his brother. He gave him a naughty smile as he looked at Phineas, seeing what happened back there. Phineas saw Ferbs face and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" he asked. "Did you enjoy yourself back there?" Ferb asked playfully. "What do you-" Phineas was about to ask, but then grew wide-eyed and stopped in his tracks, blushed really red from getting what he meant. "Oh you LADIES MAN!" Phineas exclaimed from far back. Isabella was confused. "What'd you say to him?" she asked. "It's nothing" was all Ferb said. Then they continued to walk.

* * *

Finished Drabble!

Yeah, I know it's not the best, but I tried my best.

I hope you enjoyed it! BYE!


	5. The Secret Gitchy Code

**The Secret Gitchy Code**

HELLOOOO Fanfictioners! I'm BACK XDDDDD!

Sorry for not being on lately, I've been having trouble with writers block for a while, and I kept getting distracted by other things.

I've also been having trouble with my old laptop, so I had to get a new one.

Anyway, here it is! ENJOY XD!

* * *

Phineas and friends already did the project of the day, so they're not that busy right now. Everyone, except Irving. He, of course, focuses a LOT on the video tapes of Phineas and Ferb's life, wanting to know as many secrets as he can. Right now, he is on the verge of a Phinbella discovery. You see, he not only has video cameras in their back yard, but also has powerful, almost microscopic, floating cameras that secretly follows them wherever they go (a little stalkerish, if you ask me). He optained them with the help of Ferb (although, Ferb didn't know what they were for).

As he listened to the extended version of the song "Gitchy Gitchy Goo", he listened to the lyrics and noticed something about them. He replayed the song, and listened more carefully. He listened mostly to the verses Phineas sang and heard each of these lyrics. "And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete!", "I know it may sound confusing, Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!", "But I never feel like I'm losing, When I take the time to translate!", "Well I don't know what to do! But I think I'm getting through!". He listened to these parts of the lyrics and thought of something. After a bit of thought, he got off his computer and went over to Phineas and Ferb's house.

Phineas and Ferb were watching TV, Candace was upstairs, and Perry was there on the arm of the couch they sat in. After a while they heard a knock on the door. Ferb was the first to get up and answer the door to see Irving. He didn't know why he was here right now. They already finished their project, so there wasn't a lot of purpose Ferb could think of.

"Hello Ferb! Can I talk to you in private at my house? It's pretty important" Irving asked politely. Ferb nodded and looked at Phineas. Phineas just smiled and said he could go. After that, Ferb and Irving went to the house.

"OK Ferb! All you need to do is listen carefully to the lyrics of "Gitchy Gitchy Goo"!" Irving explained, but didn't really help Ferb as he arched an eye-brow in confusion. "Why do I need to do that? I already know all the lyrics" Ferb questioned. "Well, are you a supporter of Phineas and Isabella being a couple?" Irving asked him, Ferb nodded, knowing that the two had huge crushes on each other since they first met. "Well then, you definitally don't see the hidden code in this" Irving said, giving Ferb a pair of headphones. "Hidden code?" Ferb questioned again, putting the headphones on. "You'll see" Irving concluded before pressing the "play" button.

After listening to the full song, Ferb took them off and sat there on the bed. Irving got out of his chair and walked over to Ferb with a big grin on his face. "Well? What do you think?" Irving asked excitedly, sounding as if he were about to squeal. Ferb looked at Irving quizzically. "About the song?" Ferb asked. "Yes, did you get the hidden message in there?" Irving asked.

Ferb thought for a moment, and shrugged. "Yes, and No" Ferb answered. "Why and why not?" Irving asked. "Well, I get that it's a love song, and that it's about romance, but I can't find a lot else" Ferb answered, getting off Irving's bed as he was sitting on it. "Alright, I'm going to have to give a possibly long explanation on why Phineas chose those lyrics to put in the song" Irving told him.

"OK, I'll crack the code to you. If you listen to the words of the song carefully, you'll see that it's quite interesting to wonder how Phineas thought of those lyrics. So I thought, while listening to song, about it. Then, I remembered a video collaboration I made on my computer about Phineas and Isabella being together. So, after that memory, and listening to the verses of the song, I came up with a conclusion that will change our whole view of them" Irving explained, being a bit dramatic at the end.

Ferb was still a bit confused. Irving didn't exactly say what the code was. Irving noticed this and continued. "My conclusion is that Phineas was singing about his love for Isabella!" Irving said with a hint of squealing. Ferb was pretty surprised at this. "I wrote down a whole list of some lyrics and explains what he's really saying" Irving said as he handed the list to Ferb (how did he get the time to write it?).

1. "I know it may sound confusing, Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!", Phineas might be saying that he wishes Isabella would just tell him how she feels.

2. "But I never feel like I'm losing, When I take the time to translate!", Phineas likes her hints and cares enough to figure out what they mean.

3. "Well I don't know what to do! But I think I'm getting through!", Phineas may be confused by his own feelings for her, but is starting to figure out what it means.

Ferb read this with understanding. He always knew that Phineas had a secret crush on Isabella for a long while now, but he didn't know that he sang about it in the song. _'So** that's** where he got the lyrics'_ Ferb realized in his head. "I think I'll go home now" Ferb said, about to leave. "Wait! When you go, don't talk to Phineas about this, OK?" Irving told him. Ferb nodded, and walked to his house.

_'I'm going to have to ask for that video of the couple later' _Ferb thought to himself as he walked through the back gate.

* * *

Done!

I got the idea when I heard the extended version of the song. I heard the solo verses Phineas sang and became suspicious, where DID Phineas get those lyrics from? Then I was like "Duh, I bet it's dedicated to Isabella". So then I thought it'd make a great drabble for this.

Anyway, I'll try my best to come up with other things to add to my stories.

See you next Drabble!


	6. Of Unstable Prototypes and Emotions

**Of Unstable Prototypes and Emotions**

Hiyas! What's up?!

After seeing the episode "Run Candace Run", I thought "How do they know whether the prototypes are unstable, or how they know not to touch specific buttons on something?".Then I figured they tested them out and stuff.

Then I thought of this and put it up for you guys to explore.

This is also going to be short. I'm running out of good evidence really, so don't be surprised if I don't update on this as often.

Well, Hope You ENJOY!

* * *

Phineas and Ferb finished their prototype speed shoes and are about to test them.

"Alright Ferb, lets test them out!" Phineas said, putting them on first, since they only made one pair. At first, nothing happened, but when he tried to take his first step, they went crazy and in all directions, dragging Phineas along with them.

"Ferb! Emergency Off button! NOW!" Phineas tried to say as he kept passing Ferb and running like mad. Ferb checked his pockets, but couldn't find the button. Ferb gave his frantic brother a shrug that says he doesn't have it. "What do you mean you don't-AAAAGGHHHH!" Phineas tried to ask while holding onto the tree to stop, but lost grip mid-sentence, and was back into uncontrollable running.

Then, Isabella walked through the gate. "Hey Phineas! Whatcha-AGH!" Isabella tried to say, but was accidentally tackled to the ground by Phineas. after a moment or so, Phineas slightly sat up, but then saw Isabella...underneath him...in an awkward position.

He would get up, if he weren't in a sort of alluring trance. He couldn't help but think of how close their noses are, and how reflective and sparkling her eyes are. He probably would've sub-consciously leaned in, closer to her lips, If it weren't for a sudden flash of light waking him up from his trance.

Phineas realized what happened and quickly got off Isabella, with a blush flooding his cheeks. He stood up and took off the shoes so they don't activate again. Isabella also stood up.

"So, I see you made some sort of super shoes?" Isabella asked. "Yeah, but they still need a few tweaks before we can fully use them, as you saw not too long ago" Phineas explained, trying to get their minds off what happened. "Cool. Well, I came over to tell you that I can't see you guys later because of a Fire-Side Girls meeting" Isabella said. "Oh, OK. We'll still see you tomorrow, right?" Phineas asked, his blush already gone. "Of course?" Isabella assured. "Ok! See you tomorrow then!" Phineas said as she walked for the gate. "OK! Bye!" Isabella said before exiting the gate.

After that, he picked up the boots, and placed them on a table beside the back door. "Ferb, let's title these as _Unstable_" Phineas said to his brother. "which are you talking about? the boots, or your hormones" Ferb teased, giving a sly smile.

Phineas's blush came back, much darker than before. "The boots Ferb! You know I meant the boots!" Phineas shot back before going to garage, annoyed and a little protective. Ferb rolled his eyes, and followed his brother to start on fixing more boots that actually work.

* * *

Done Drabble!

I'm not as sure about this one. There isn't any proof that this actually happened and stuff. I just took something and made it grow into something else.

Well, I hope you liked it anyway! Bye!


	7. Apologetic Explanation

**Apologetic Explanation**

I would like to apologize for any confusion I've caused in the last drabble. I forgot to explain or at least signal where the flash I typed about came from.

You see, Ferb took a picture of Phineas and Isabella while they were laying there. It was the camera flash.

Again I'm sorry and I will try to do better in the future.

Please continue to read my stories :)


	8. Loves Change of Plans

**Love's Change of Plans**

Hi Phinbella Fans!

I got this idea from watching "That Sinking Feeling". I thought it'd be weird if he was just building a romantic cruise for nothing. He had to have a reason, right ;).

Also, I'm going to update a little slower on this. Sorry, I'm just running out of hints to use.

This drabble's also going to be longer as well. A LOT longer.

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

The boys were sitting on their living-room couch, watching Titanic (Duh! What else could they be watching?). After the movie ended, Phineas began to brainstorm. He's always had at least a little crush on Isabella, but was never good at showing it. He either says something completely different than what he wants to, gets too busy with his projects, or doesn't try to at all out of nervousness. He needed a new approach.

Then, it hit him. He could make a romantic cruise like in that movie! It's so obvious for Isabella to notice as a hint, he doesn't have to tell her directly his feelings, and it could be used to help other couples too. It's a great opportunity. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said as he dragged his brother outside.

After finishing about half of the cruise ship, Phineas started murmuring to himself like he sometimes does when building. Ferb started to pick up on Phineas's idea after hear him mention Isabella and stuff. A sly smile grew on the Brits face. "Say, Phineas?" Ferb started, keeping his smile. Phineas got out of his thoughts and looked at his brother in confusion.

"This romantic cruise wouldn't happen to be for you and Isabella, would it?" The Brit asked. A deep blush appeared on Phineas's face. _"Dang it! How'd he know!?" _Phineas asked in his head. "Ferb! Stop picking on me about that! It's not easy you know!" Phineas whined/exclaimed at his brother. "I'm not picking on you about your crush, I'm picking on you about how you're so shy. It's funny" Ferb explained. Phineas's blush became deeper and he just continued building, pouting while doing so. Ferb chuckled at the reaction and also continued building.

After a while, they finished building the ship. "Well, we should probably check the inside to see whether it's good enough" Phineas said as he went inside, Ferb following. After making sure everything's perfect on the inside, the two went onto the deck. So far, everything's great. "Now this is a ship. My, she's yar. Is she ready to sail?" Phineas asked. "She's ship-shape in Bristol fashion" Ferb replied. "What does that mean?" Phineas asked. "What does "yar" mean?" Ferb asked back.

_"I can't believe it! I'll finally be able to-" _"Phineas! Ferb! I need your help!" Baljeet exclaimed, running toward them. "Hey, Baljeet. I thought your friend Mishti was visiting from India" Phineas said, hinting as nicely as possible that he should leave. "She is. But- she is different now" Baljeet told them, not getting it. "Different how? Did she turn into a werewolf or something?" Phineas asked. "No, she is- a GIRL!" Baljeet said. _"And he interrupted my moment for this?" _Phineas asked mentally, slightly annoyed. "She was probably a girl the whole time" Phineas said. "Let me explain. Four years ago, back in India, we used to have such a good time together" Baljeet told them.

*Tells Flashback* (Sorry, if I added the whole flashback, the drabble would be WAY to long)

"And she never ever showed any kind of sign of werewolfism at all?" Phineas asked. "If we could just stick to the topic, please. Five minutes and forty-eight seconds ago, back in my home..." Baljeet said.

*Tells other Flashback* (Again, didn't want to type the whole flashback)

"So after hiding in the bathroom, I jumped out the window and came over here as quickly as possible. I do not even know how to act in front of a girl! I do not even know what girls _like!_" Baljeet exclaimed. Phineas thought for a moment. "Hm. Isn't it like 'sugar and spice, and everything nice'?" Phineas asked. "That is what they are _made_ of. I do not want to _build_ one. Duh!" Baljeet answered.

"Y'know, I think what girls really like is romance" Phineas said, thinking of his plan for Isabella. "Romance?" Baljeet questioned. "Yeah, we learned all about it in this movie we watched last night. Dinner, music, candlelight.. .and all on a romantic cruise over the ocean blue" Phineas explained, trying not to swoon at the thought of sharing that with you-know-who (Isabella).

Then, out of feeling sorry for the guy, he got an idea he knew he'd regret. "Lucky for you, we happen to have a ship right here. Ferb, cancel the giant bottle. I know what we're going to do today" Phineas said, having a _very_ hard time faking a smile. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

After a moment, Phineas shrugged it off. "Well, I should probably get ready" Baljeet said. "Not to worry Baljeet. Ferb, would you go help him get ready while I make a final check on the ship?" Phineas asked. Ferb was confused, but nodded and took him inside to get changed.

After they left, Phineas swiftly got out his phone, and dialed a number quickly. "Hello?" the other line answered. "Buford my man! Listen! I need you to do something for me" Phineas said. "Like what?" the bully asked. Phineas then grew an incredibly devious and naughty grin.

"Have you ever heard of...cupid?"

* * *

O.O Oh My Gosh! What is that sneaky red-head planning!?

Well...you'll find out in Part 2! (although I might not type a part two. Depends I guess).

Anyhow, hope you liked!


End file.
